Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story 47: Revenge From The Past
by Tim66
Summary: Rex and Hannah get an unexpected visitor from their past, but there is more to this visit than they realize.


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster are the property of Spelling Productions and were created by Constance M. Burge. The characters of Randolph Carter and all Cthulhu Mythos characters are the property of the estate of H.P. Lovecraft.

 **AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, TWO WEEKS AGO...**

Zathan, the Demon, cringed on the ground of the cave, facing the two humans in front of him. One was a deformed woman, the other a man with blond hair and intense blue eyes. Although Zathan didn't know how, these two humans had managed to capture him, using magic he had never seen before. "Please, I don't know what you want..." Zathan said to the two humans.

"What we want, Zathan, is information," the blond haired man said.

"About the Warlocks known as Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster," the deformed woman said.

"Buckland and Webster!? The traitors?" Zathan said. "Among Demons, those names are not spoken. After the accursed Charmed Ones, Buckland and Webster are hated by all loyal Demons."

"Why?" the blond haired man asked.

"Because they led the Warlock Revolution that overthrew us Demons. I myself was one of them. Once, I was close to the Source himself. Look at me now, I have nothing." Zathan looked at the two humans. "You want my help to destroy them?"

"Perhaps," the deformed woman said. "Any information you have will be very helpful."

"I know of something," Zathan said suddenly. "I myself procured it once, when I was working for the Source. It was a locket, and what was contained within said locket was meant for Buckland and Webster to use against the Charmed Ones."

"I take it that things did not turn out as expected," the man said.

"No, but I believe that the same weapon could now be brought to bear against Buckland and Webster themselves." Zathan then went on to describe the locket, how it worked, and what it contained.

"Thank you, Zathan, you've told us exactly what we needed to know," the man said, smiling.

"Great Hastur will take it from here," the woman said.

 _Hastur? One of the Old Ones? No, it can't be! It can't!_ Zathan thought as a cowled figure entered the cave and came towards him.

"You heard, Great Hastur?" the woman asked.

"I heard," Hastur replied. "Yes, we can use this weapon." Hastur then turned to the shaking Zathan. "We thank you for your help, Demon. However, your usefulness to us is now at an end."

 _May the Source protect me!_ Zathan thought with desperation. However, there was no one to protect him. He was all alone...

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **THE PLACE: ARKHAM, MASSACHUSETTS**

 **THE TIME: AUGUST 15** **th** **, 2017**

Rex Buckland and his wife, Hannah Webster, were seated in their usual booth at the Burger Bar, looking at the image on Hannah's computer. On the screen, via Skype, was their friend, Kira the Seer, and someone else. "She's beautiful, Kira," Hannah said.

"Thank you, Hannah," Kira replied as she held up her baby daughter to the screen. "Say hello to Phoebe Hannah Turner." Kira had given birth to the baby girl on July 13th, and had named her after two of her dearest friends, Phoebe Halliwell and Hannah Webster. Rex and Hannah had known about Phoebe Hannah Turner, of course, but this was the first time that Kira had the chance to show her to the two former Warlocks.

"I agree with Hannah. She's beautiful, Kira," Rex said.

"Just like her mother," Hannah added.

"Thank you both," Kira replied. "It's wonderful. Cole and I are so happy to be parents. This symbolizes a new future for the both of us."

"I'm happy for you both," Hannah said, smiling.

"I hope we'll see some more pictures before long," Rex said.

"You will, I promise," Kira said. "Anyway, I have to go and feed Little Phoebe now. See you both later." With that, Kira signed off.

"Well, that was a nice surprise," Rex said.

"Yeah, Kira and Cole are parents now," Hannah said and sighed. "If only..."

"Hannah..."

"No Rex, I have to say this. I wish we could be parents too."

"We will, someday."

"Not if the Old Ones have their way," Hannah replied.

"Hannah, I know how you feel, I feel it too," Rex said. "However, we haven't had any new leads since that incident with that island in the South Pacific. We're just going to have to be patient."

"For how long? In a few weeks, we'll both be back at Miskatonic, you for your job, me for my journalism classes. What if the Old Ones manage to get out of their prison then?"

"Then we'll deal with it, as we always have." Rex replied.

"I know, Rex. However, there are times that I feel like a cartoon character with an anvil suspended over my head, just waiting for it to drop."

At that point, Rex and Hannah's friend, Staci Clarke, arrived with their orders. "Here you go, burgers, fries and Diet Pepsi, as usual," Staci said and then added in a lowered voice. "Anything going on with whatever it is you two are involved with?"

"No Staci, nothing as yet," Rex said. "Rest assured, however, that if we need you, we'll be sure to call."

"I know," Staci said. "I just saw you talking on the computer and wondered if that was connected in any way."

"No, actually it was happy news," Hannah replied and went on to tell Staci about Phoebe Hannah Turner.

"You're a namesake, Hannah, that's cool."

"Thanks, Staci," Hannah said.

"Well, I've got other customers to take care of," Staci said and headed off.

"Well, Hannah, shall we dig in?" Rex asked, indicating the food.

"Let's," Hannah replied.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

A couple of hours later, Rex and Hannah were back at their house, a few miles outside Arkham. Both were in Rex's study, going over some scrolls. "You know, Hannah, the more I think about it, the more I'm concerned about what Johanna Martense and Herbert West were doing on that island."

"Didn't they say that they were there to wake up that Old One, Hastur?"

"Yes, and I'm worried that they might have succeeded, or are close to doing so," Rex said grimly.

"Rex, the island broke up and sank. They wouldn't have had the time to do anything."

"Wouldn't they? Don't forget, Hannah, we didn't see what happened to either of them. We were too busy making our escape."

"Do you think that they could haven woken Hastur?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, Hannah, however, we can't rule anything out," Rex replied. "We need to..." Rex broke off as a figure suddenly appeared in the study. A figure that both the former Warlocks had seen before.

"Matthew Tate!?" Hannah exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Yes, it's me," Matthew replied as he looked at both Rex and Hannah. "I bet you never thought you'd see me again."

"That's an understatement," Rex replied as both he and Hannah flashed back to their first encounter with Matthew Tate, nearly two decades earlier:

 _It had been towards the end of their original tenure on Earth, when they had been assigned to acquire the powers of the Charmed Ones. One day, a minion of the Source, named Zathan, had turned up at Buckland Auction House, where Rex and Hannah were then headquartered, with this strange locket and a parchment. Rex had read the parchment and learned of Matthew Tate, a Warlock that had been imprisoned in the locket by Melinda Warren, ancestor of the Halliwell sisters, A.K.A. the Charmed Ones, just prior to her execution in Salem, in 1692. Only a descendant of Melinda could open the locket, so Rex had tricked Prue Halliwell, then working at the Auction House, into doing so._

 _Once free, Matthew had embarked on a crusade of revenge against the descendants of Melinda Warren, after finding out that the family name was now Halliwell. He had killed a couple of innocent bystanders, who had the misfortune o f having the last name Halliwell, before Rex and Hannah managed to track him down and bring him back to the Auction House, where they had pointed him in the direction of the Charmed Ones. Matthew's powers included the ability to copy any powers directed against him, and the plan was for him to copy the powers of the Charmed Ones, and bring said powers back to Rex and Hannah._

 _However, things did not go as planned. While Matthew had managed to copy the powers of both Prue and Phoebe Halliwell, he had yet to copy Piper's powers. Meanwhile, the Halliwell sisters had summoned the spirit of Melinda Warren back to help them. Together, they had managed to once again trap Matthew in the locket, before he could complete his mission._

 _That was the last Rex and Hannah had seen of Matthew Tate, until now..._

"Well, Matthew, I must say that this is a surprise," Hannah said. "However, there is much that you're not aware of..."

"Silence!" Matthew said. "I am not here to talk of old times."

"Then why are you here?" Rex asked.

"I'm here to punish two traitors who have tuned against everything we stand for," Matthew said angerly, his eyes cutting back and forth between Rex and Hannah.

 _Uh oh, this is bad!_ Hannah thought.

"Matthew, listen, there are things you need to understand..." Rex began, but before he could say anything more, he found himself flung back against the wall and fell to the floor, dazed.

"Rex!" Hannah said her eyes going wide.

"Did you forget that I have the powers of Prudence Halliwell," Matthew smirked.

Hannah didn't have the time to think, she just reacted, and turned herself into a huge tiger, and pounced on Matthew.

"Agghhhhh!" Matthew said, caught completely by surprise. Deciding that retreat was the best option for now, Matthew translocated out.

Reverting to human form, Hannah ran over and helped Rex to his feet. "Rex, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Hannah," Rex replied.

"Damn, now he probably has my shape shifting powers," Hannah said slowly. "However, there really was no other course of action."

"That's okay, Hannah," Rex said. "Well, this is all we need. A Warlock out for blood."

"How did he get out of that locket again?" Hannah asked. "And how did he know about us turning against the Source?"

"Those are good questions, Hannah, Since he's been confined to that locket for nearly twenty years now, he should be unaware of the Warlock Revolution and such. Clearly, whomever freed him, informed him of subsequent events in the Underworld that have occurred since 1998, albeit not in an accurate way," Rex replied.

"Well, I better contact the Halliwell sisters and give them a heads up. After that..." Hannah trailed off.

"Yes?" Rex asked.

"After that, I'm going to put my journalistic skills to work," Hannah replied and then headed out of the study.

 _Hmmmmm, I wonder what that means?_ Rex thought.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **SALEM**

The Witchcraft Museum was still open, when Hannah pulled up in her car and fastened the fake press card to her blouse. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she headed into the museum. _Let's see if what I've so far picked up in my journalism classes holds up._

In no time, Hannah was talking to Joe Hawkins, the Museum Director. "Well, Miss..." Hawkins began.

"Hannah Webster, from the Arkham Gazette," Hannah said and indicated the press card. "I'm here about the recent robbery you had here."

"That's odd, we really didn't publicize it much," Hawkins said.

"I have my sources," Hannah said as she took out her mini tape recorder and turned it on. "So, I understand that the locket that was stolen belonged to Melinda Warren, an alleged witch?"

"So they say," Hawkins replied.

"When did the locket go missing?" Hannah asked.

"About a week ago. We opened the museum and found it missing. None of the night staff saw anything and the security cameras mysterious malfunctioned that night. No doubt the robbery took place then."

"No doubt," Hannah said.

"You know, Ms. Webster, this is odd," Hawkins said. "That locket had been stolen once before, in 1998. Mind you, I wasn't here then, but it's in the museum records."

"And how did you get it back?" Hannah asked. _That was our little caper,_ she thought.

"No one knows, it just reappeared here, a few days later."

 _Melinda Warren must have dropped it off on her way back to the Spirit World,_ Hannah though. Of course, she couldn't tell Hawkins that. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Hawkins. You've been very helpful."

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **ARKHAM**

As soon as Hannah got back home, she quickly filled Rex in on what she had learned. "The locket was stolen from the museum, and no one seems to know how it was done," Hannah said. "That indicates that magic was used."

"I concur," Rex replied. "Which brings us back to the question of just how Matthew got out of that locket this time. As you know, Hannah, only a descendant of Melinda Warren can open the locket, and I can't see any of the Halliwell sisters or their families easily being tricked into doing so. Piper and Phoebe would have warned them about that locket, should any of them ever encounter it again."

"What about another relative?" Hannah asked.

"No," Rex said, shaking his head. "While you were in Salem, I gave Halliwell Manor a call. According to Piper, the only living relatives that she and Phoebe currently have are all on their father's side of the family."

"Which eliminates them, because they are not of the Warren line," Hannah replied, nodding her head.

"And the same goes for Paige and her birth father," Rex added.

"Are the Halliwell sisters sure that there are no living relatives of the Warren line left, aside from themselves and their children, that is?"

"Yes, Hannah, they're sure," Rex replied. "And even if a spirit of one of their deceased relatives was summoned, said spirit would no doubt be aware of the locket and would never release Matthew."

"Still, Rex, I'd like to look into this," Hannah said. "I think I can find something out."

"Okay, Hannah," Rex said. _Perhaps her journalistic instincts can turn something up,_ he thought to himself.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

In her upstairs home office, Hannah quickly got busy. The first thing that she did was contact the Halliwell sisters and asked them to send her, via e-mail, copies of their family tree and any other relevant documents. Once that was done, Hannah got right down to work, visiting genealogical websites and correlating data. _This is not going to be easy, but I think I'm on the right track,_ she thought to herself she continued to pour over the data on the screen.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Matthew Tate bowed to the cowled figure in front of him. "It is done, my lord Source. I have made contact with the traitors, Buckland and Webster."

"Very good," the cowled figure replied. "Clearly, my having you released from your prison was the right choice."

"Thank you, my lord," Matthew said, humbled.. Very few Warlocks had the privilege of being directly addressed by the Source, most having their orders to them given by intermediaries. Matthew looked over at the blond haired man, who had helped him escape from that cursed

locket. The man had claimed to be a friend. He had led Matthew to this place, where the Source now lived. The man apparently was as loyal to the Source as much as Matthew himself was. "Still, should I not resume my primary mission, and acquire the powers of the Charmed Ones for you, my lord?" Matthew asked.

"No, that can wait," the figure said. "Continue your current mission. Buckland and Webster must be made to pay for their crimes against me. After all, they are responsible for my exile from my rightful place, the Underworld."

"It shall be done," Matthew said and translocated out.

"Ahhhhhh," Hastur said, as tentacles flowed out from under his robe. "Much better."

"The fool, he actually believes you are his pathetic Source," Johanna Martense said as she entered the cave.

"Of course he does," the blond haired man, Herbert West, said. "That is because I myself convinced him of it. Still, Great Hastur, you are most convincing."

"Yes, I am," Hastur said. "We owe that fool Demon, Zathan, a debt of gratitude for informing us of this. That is if we had allowed him to live."

"Indeed, great Hastur," West said.

"Still, it does trouble me," Hastur said. "Warlocks helped make war against me and my fellow Old Ones, and then took part in their subsequent imprisonment."

"And now Matthew Tate will play a part in helping the other Old Ones regain their freedom after five thousand years of imprisonment. Kind of fitting, I think." West said, grinning to himself.

"I agree," Johanna said. "Matthew Tate will keep the meddling Buckland and Webster busy and distracted, allowing us to do the real work with no interference."

"Yes, we must continue to work towards our ultimate goal. The freeing of my fellow Old Ones, and the conquest of this planet," Hastur said and laughed in a sound that was most unpleasant to human ears.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **ARKHAM**

 **AUGUST 17** **th**

"Rex!" Hannah called down from her home office, "I think I found something."

"What is it, Hannah?" Rex asked, once he reached his wife's side.

"Well, as you know, I've been pouring over genealogical records, trying to find a relative of Melinda Warren that might have been overlooked somehow," Hannah replied. "It hasn't been easy. The farther back you go, the sketchier the records get. However, I think I found who I was looking for. A woman named Charlotte Hackett, she was a great-great niece of Melinda Warren. She was born in 1834, in Boston."

"She has the same first name as Melinda Warren's mother," Rex said, nodding his head.

"In 1857, Charlotte married a man named Michael Brody," Hannah went on. "They ended up moving to Michael's home city, Atlanta, Georgia. A few years later, in 1864, they had a baby girl, just as General Sherman was laying siege to the city."

"I'm assuming things didn't end well for them," Rex said grimly, thinking of what Union General, William Tecumseh Sherman, had done to Atlanta during the Civil War.

"No, it didn't. All three of them were thought of have perished when Sherman torched the city," Hannah said. "Later, some charred human remains were discovered at the site of their former home. However, there was no way to positively identify them. No such thing as forensic science, DNA matching, for example, back then. They were simply written off as dead and that was that."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Hannah?" Rex asked.

"Yes, the baby survived somehow," Hannah replied. "She was saved by someone, perhaps a loyal family servant, and removed from the city before it was burned down. With everything going on at the time, neither Charlotte or Michael had a chance to tell any of their relatives before they died."

"So the baby grew up, being completely unaware of her background," Rex said, folding his arms. "In time, she had a baby of her own, and so forth, right up to the present day."

"Exactly, and since this person would have no idea who their family really was, they would have no idea about the locket, So tricking this person into opening the locket would have been easy," Hannah replied. "This must be what happened, Rex, it's the only theory that makes any sense, given what we know."

"Yes, but that brings up another question, Hannah. How did whomever that arranged Matthew's release know about all this?"

"That question, Rex, is one I don't have the answer to." Hannah replied.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CHICAGO, ILLINOIS, A WEEK AGO...**

Herbert West strode through the corridors of the nursing home. In his hand was the locket, containing the Warlock known as Matthew Tate. Once that unfortunate Demon, Zathan, had told all he knew about it, Great Hastur had sent West and Johanna Martense to Salem to procure the locket. Using magic that Johanna knew from _De Vermis Mysteriis_ , the two of them had managed to steal the locket from the Witchcraft Museum without any trouble and bring it back to Hastur. Hastur had then used his ancient powers to trace the lineage of Melinda Warren, the original owner of the locket, and had learned of Charlotte Hackett, and those that came after her. A branch of the family that had thought to have been wiped out in the Civil War. Charlotte Hackett's baby had been spirited out of the burning Atlanta by a close family friend, and left on the doorstep of a young couple, who had taken the baby in and raised as their own. The baby grew up, married, and had her own child. Many years later, that child begat more children and so on, all being completely unaware of their true heritage

And now, here, in this nursing home, was the last descendant of Charlotte Hackett, an elderly woman named Margaret Jacobs. _This should be easy,_ West thought as he entered Margaret's room.

Now eighty-five years old, Margaret Jacobs was in the throes of Alzheimer's Disease. "Where's my breakfast?" Margaret asked.

"It's on its way," West said. "However, first I need you to hold this." He held up the locket and Margaret took it.

"What is it?" Margaret asked.

"A gift," West said. "Go ahead, open it."

The old women fumbled at the locked and it soon popped open. A wind then seemed to come out of nowhere, and soon Matthew Tate appeared.

"What!? Where am I?" Matthew said and looked at West. "Who are you?"

"A friend," West said. "I serve the same master that you do."

"The Source?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, the Source," West lied. "Much has happened since you last roamed this Earth."

"Tell me."

"Later perhaps," West said. "Right now you need to get your revenge."

"On the Charmed Ones?" Matthew asked.

"And others," West replied. "Come, Matthew, we have much to discuss." The two of them then turned and left the room.

"Where's my breakfast?" Margaret asked again.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **ARKHAM**

 **AUGUST 17** **th**

Rex and Hannah had come back downstairs, when Matthew returned. "Back to have another go at us, Matthew?" Rex asked.

"Yes, traitor, I am," Matthew replied. "And I've picked up a new trick, thanks to your girlfriend here." With that, Matthew morphed into a tiger and charged the two former Warlocks.

"Hannah, quickly!" Rex said as he grabbed his wife and translocated both of them into the study.

"What now, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"Now we show our friend what real magic is," With that, Rex picked up the Necronomicon and began to chant.

 _Wish I had half an idea what he was saying,_ Hannah thought.

When Matthew, still in tiger form, charged into the study, Rex pointed a finger at him. Matthew froze, and then reverted to human form. "What is this!?" he asked, finding himself unable to move an inch forward.

"Just some very old magic, courtesy of this," Rex replied and held up the Necronomicon.

"What is that?"

"Something you'll never understand, Matthew. Now, if you'll let me explain..."

"No, I will not listen you your lies, traitor!"

"Matthew, you have to understand, things have changed since you were last out of that locket."

"Yes, you and your whore convinced our people to betray the Source," Matthew said defiantly.

"Hey, who are you calling a whore!?" Hannah asked, enraged.

"Matthew, it's much more than that..." Rex began.

"I will not hear your treasonous words!" Matthew declared, before he translocated out.

"Well, that could have gone better," Rex said, shaking his head.

"He's not going to listen, Rex. Whomever he's working for, is telling him what he wants to hear," Hannah said.

"Yes, it seems so, Hannah. And we both know we haven't seen the last of him."

 _Yeah, he'll be back,_ Hannah thought. _I wonder what trick he'll try next?_

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

That evening, Hannah headed over to the Burger Bar. 'Hi, Hannah, want can I get you?" Staci asked.

"Just an ice cream soda, Staci," Hannah replied as she sat down in her usual booth.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, Hannah," Staci said, when she returned with Hannah's ice cream soda.

"You can say that, Staci," Hannah replied as she started to drink her soda. "Rex and I ran into an old acquaintance, you might say. Someone we knew a long time ago, and thought we'd never see again."

"I take it that this guy is not a friend?"

"No, Staci, although Rex and I once believed in the same things that he did."

"A religion?" Staci asked.

"Yeah, you might say that," Hannah said, wondering just how much she should tell Staci.

"Is this guy dangerous?" Staci asked. "Perhaps you should call the police."

"I'm afraid this would be beyond them," Hannah said as she finished her soda. "I think Rex and I can handle it."

"Hannah..."

"I'm sorry, Staci, I really can't say anything more," Hannah said and got up. "Thanks for the soda." She reached into her pocket for her wallet.

"That's okay, this one is on the house," Staci said, smiling.

"Hey, thanks, Staci."

"What are friends for," Staci said.

"Well, see you later, Staci," Hannah said as she turned and left the Burger Bar.

 _I hope that she and Rex will be okay,_ Staci thought as she began to get ready to close up. So engrossed was she in her work that she didn't hear the stealthy footsteps behind her, before the blow to the back of her head sent her into darkness.

Matthew grinned as he stared down at the unconscious young woman. _It was wise of me to follow Hannah. This human clearly means something to her, and I can turn that to my own advantage now,_ he thought.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Rex was still in his study, when Hannah returned. "Anything?" she asked.

"No, all quiet on the Western Front," Rex said.

"I hate this waiting around for the shoe to drop, I wish..." Hannah broke off as her cell phone began to beep. She pulled it out and saw the name Staci Clarke on the caller ID. _Odd, I just saw Staci, I wonder why she's calling me now,_ Hannah thought as she pushed the talk button. "Staci?"

"Wrong!" the voice of Matthew Tate replied.

"Matthew!?" Hannah said as she quickly put the cell phone down on Rex's desk and put it on speaker. "Where is Staci? If you've harmed her..."

"Your human friend is safe, for now," Matthew said. "Whether she continues to be so depends on the two of you."

"What do you want, Matthew?" Rex asked.

"Why the two of you, of course. A few miles outside of this town, there is an island which has some ruins on it."

"Yes, we know of it," Rex said.

"If you want your human friend to remain on this mortal coil, you two will come there in one hour," Matthew demanded. "And no tricks."

"We'll be there, Matthew."

"Good," Matthew said and ended the call.

"Well, Hannah, looks like the shoe has dropped, on poor Staci."

"This is my fault," Hannah said, shaking her head. "He must have been following me. I led him right to her."

"Hannah, this is no time for recriminations," Rex said in a soothing voice. "We have a friend to save, and a Warlock to stop."

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

The Miskatonic River bisects the town of Arkham and flows by the university that bears its name. A few miles outside of town, the river widens and flows around an island. On that island are the ruins of some forgotten buildings. Mainstream archeologists and historians are divided as to whether the ruins are either Colonial or Native American.

Yet, there are some fringe groups that state that the ruins are that of an unknown civilization that once existed in North America (Rex had always meant to investigate these ruins, but had never managed to get around to it).

However, on this day, the ruins would play host to something even stranger.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Matthew Tate was standing by one of the ruined buildings, when Rex and Hannah arrived. "Here we are, Matthew," Hannah said. "Now, before we do anything else, Rex and I want to see Staci."

"Sure, why not," Matthew said and disappeared into the ruined building and returned seconds later with a bound and gagged Staci. She was unconscious, but clearly alive. "See, I told you she was unharmed." He lowered the unconscious Staci to the ground.

"So she is," Rex replied. "Now, I imagine you want Hannah and I to surrender."

"Correct,"

"Matthew, I don't understand any of this," Hannah said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why would I not do what the Source tells me to do," Matthew said.

"The Source?" Rex said. "The Source told you to do all this?"

"Yes, of course," Matthew said. "The Source is one, the Source is all."

"And the Source is no more," Rex said.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"It's true, Matthew," Hannah said. "The Source is long gone. He was vanquished by the Charmed Ones, fifteen years ago."

"You're lying!"

"Why should we lie about that?" Rex asked. "I don't know who's been giving you orders, but I can assure that it is definitely not the Source. You clearly know about the Warlock Revolution, Matthew. Do you honestly thing that said revolution could have taken place had the Source still been around? They're all gone, Matthew, the Source, the Demonic Council, the Triad, all of them."

"But that man said..." Matthew began.

"Man, what man?" Rex asked. "By any chance did he have blond hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes, that's him."

 _Herbert West,_ Hannah thought. _So he and Johanna Martense are behind all this. They found out about Matthew somehow and decided to play him against us._

"I'm afraid you've been played for a fool, Matthew," Rex said. "Hannah and I know of that man whom you speak of. He does not serve the Source, he never did. He serves the Old Ones. Perhaps you've heard of them."

"The Old Ones? No, that can't be," Matthew said, shaking his head. "I saw the Source. I..." Suddenly, Matthew translocated out.

"Wait! Who was..." Rex began, but Matthew was gone. _Damn, I was hoping to find out just who this "Source" he was talking about was._

Meanwhile, Hannah had gone over and began to untie Staci. _She seems okay,_ Hannah thought. _Thank God._

Staci chose that moment to moan and open her eyes. "Hannah? Is that you? Where are we?"

"It's okay, Staci, let's get you home," Hannah said as she helped Staci to her feet.

"Was that the guy that you told me about?" Staci asked as she looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"That's a long story, Staci, and a story for another day," Hannah said as she guided Staci back over to the waiting Rex.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN UNDISCLOSED** ** **LOCATION**...**

The cowled figure was waiting when Matthew arrived. "Yes, what is it, Matthew?" the figure asked.

"You are not the Source," Matthew said in an accusing voice.

"How..."

"You are not the Source!" Matthew repeated.

At that point, the figure laughed and the tentacles came out. "No, I'm not the Source, you pathetic creature. I'm greater than he ever was. I an the vanguard of those that will soon conquer your planet." With that, the figure whipped his hood down and declared: "I AM HASTUR!"

Matthew did not reply, he was too busy screaming at the visage of Hastur's appearance.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **ARKHAM**

 **AUGUST 18** **th**

Staci Clarke stood in Rex's study, a determined look on her face. "Okay, you two," she said to Rex and Hannah. "Up until now, I could accept that you two were part of something big, something that you couldn't tell me. However, I could overlook that, but not anymore. My life was put in danger, and I deserve to know why. I deserve the truth!"

Rex and Hannah looked at each other and came to a decision. "You're right, Staci, you do deserve to know the truth," Hannah said. "Rex and I are part of a group called the Inner Circle. Ever heard of them?"

"I've heard rumours about such things, but I never really thought about it. Growing up in this town, you hear about all sorts of strange things," Staci said. "Are you saying that this group really exists?"

"Yes, Staci, it does. As Hannah said, we're part of it," Rex said. "The Circle is led by Randolph Carter."

"That strange guy who's always hanging around you two?"

"Yes, him," Rex said. "You see, Staci, there are beings who were banished from this universe, long ago, beings who want to return. They're called the Old Ones."

"Never heard of them," Staci said.

"Consider yourself lucky," Hannah said.

"And this Inner Circle, they want to stop these Old Ones?" Staci asked.

"Yes, that is our objective," Rex said. "However, there are others who want the Old Ones to be free. The man who kidnapped you, Matthew Tate, was tricked by those others into helping them. Your kidnapping was a result of that misguided plan."

"Because those others want to stop you two," Staci said, putting the pieces together.

"That's right," Hannah said. "Now, Rex and I will understand if you never want to see us again, but..."

"No, Hannah, that's not what I want," Staci said. "As I said: What are friends for? I want to be there for both of you, all the way in."

"Are you sure about this, Staci?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I am. In fact, I'd like to join this Inner Circle, if I can."

"Well, I'll give Mister Carter a call and see what we can arrange," Rex said.

"What about that Matthew Tate guy?" Staci asked. "What if he shows up again?"

"I don't think he will," Rex said grimly. "Mind you, I'm not completely sure, but it's a feeling I have. Matthew Tate has cut his last caper."

"So, what now?" Staci wondered.

"Well, as Rex said, we get you into the Inner Circle," Hannah said. "It will be nice to have another woman in the group."

"You're the only woman, Hannah?" Staci asked.

"Yes, I am. And getting me in was quite a story. You remember..."

 _One question remains, who was the "Source" that Matthew was taking orders from,_ Rex thought as he watched the two women banter. _There is only one answer I can think of, but I hope to God I'm wrong about this._

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **EPILOGUE...**

They found him stumbling along a country road, his hair white as snow, his eyes looking like they'd seen some horror that no human being could imagine. Questioning him was useless, his mind was beyond all reach. He carried no ID of any kind and fingerprints turned up nothing. In the end, he was confined to a sanitarium in the town of Sefton. If the man could talk, he would tell them his name was Matthew Tate. However, he could not talk, and most likely would never talk again.

 **REX AND HANNAH WILL RETURN!**


End file.
